Reason (理由)
by SarahMaula154Kila0ooo
Summary: Higuchi heran. Orang di sekitarnya memertanyakan alasannya yang tetap berada di sisi Akutagawa. Dan, dia sendiri 'tak tahu jawabannya. / "Apa melakukan sesuatu tanpa mengetahui alasannya adalah hal yang salah?" / "Kau tahu? Tidak semua hal dapat kita ketahui alasannya." / "Lagipula, ada hal yang tidak membutuhkan alasan, bukan?" / Oneshoot


**=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=REASON=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=**

Suara derap sepatu memenuhi lorong gelap yang sunyi. Higuchi masih setia mengekori seniornya. Akutagawa sendiri acuh dengan keberadaannya.

Setelah sampai di depan markas, Akutagawa berhenti melangkah, membuat juniornya itu turut berhenti. Dia menempelkan ponsel lipatnya ke daun telinga kanan. Sampai nada sambung telah berhenti, Akutagawa langsung bertanya, "misi untuk hari ini?" Ia terdiam, lalu menutup dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Akutagawa- _senpai,_ apa kau mendapat misi 'membersihkan'?" tanya Higuchi. Akutagawa hanya menjawab sekadarnya, "ya."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Higuchi terdiam sejenak. Ia mencoba berpikir, apakah sebaiknya ia menawarkan diri atau tidak.

"Akutagawa-s _enpai,_ apa aku—"

"Kau tak perlu ikut, Higuchi. Selesaikan saja laporan kita."

Higuchi bungkam dibuatnya. Ia kecewa, namun berusaha ditepis. " _Ha'i,_ Akutagawa- _senpai…_ " Higuchi berkata dengan menekankan suara, berusaha agar suaranya yang lirih tidak sampai ke telinga Akutagawa.

Akutagawa mulai kembali melangkah. Higuchi masih terdiam. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada seniornya itu, namun ragu. Mengepalkan tangan, ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

" _Senpai!_ " Panggilan itu membuat Akutagawa berhenti, namun 'tak mencoba berbalik. "Hati-hati!" sambungnya. Akutagawa termangu. Namun, ia membalas dengan gumaman kecil, tak peduli apakah Higuchi dapat mendengarnya atau tidak. Setelahnya, ia kembali berjalan—meninggalkan Higuchi seorang diri.

Sementara itu, Higuchi termenung. Ia mencoba memutar kembali ingatannya. Apa tadi seniornya itu membalas? Higuchi dinotis Akutagawa? Dia menghela nafas, mencoba menetralkan pikiran.

Higuchi berbalik; mulai melangkah masuk ke markas Port Mafia. Saat tiba di dalam, ia melihat pemimpin dan kedua komandan Black Lizard tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Sebagai atasan, Higuchi berinisiatif menghampiri mereka. "Apa semua baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya, semua baik-baik saja," Hirotsu berucap sembari sedikit menunduk—memberi salam hormat, "kami hanya tengah membuat siasat untuk memergoki sekelompok orang yang dikabarkan telah membobol salah satu gudang senjata di Blok D, dan mereka akan menyelundupkannya malam ini," sambung sang Pemimpin Black Lizard.

" _Souka._ Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang dan berhati-hatilah kalian!"

" _Ha'i._ "

" _Tokorode,_ " Tachihara memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, "kau tidak ikut bersamanya tadi?" tanyanya sambil menatap Higuchi. Higuchi tentu paham siapa "nya" yang dimaksud. " _Iie. Senpai_ bilang, bahwa aku tak perlu ikut. Lagipula, laporan kami tentang misi tempo hari belum selesai," Higuchi memberi jeda pada ucapannya sendiri, "aku bermaksud menyelesaikannya setelah ini."

"Heee…" Tachihara hanya merespon singkat. Di sisi lain, Hirotsu dan Gin masih memerhatikan keduanya—Higuchi nyatanya yang menjadi sorotan.

"Terkadang aku merasa heran," Higuchi melihat Tachihara yang memandang langit-langit markas, "melihat kau yang masih betah bersamanya," sambung Tachihara. "Bukan maksud apa. Aku cuma heran saja," tambahnya cepat, takut-takut kalau gadis Ichiyo di hadapannya ini merasa tersinggung.

Sementara itu, Gin memrotes Tachihara dalam hati. Sifat blak-blakan Tachihara terkadang bisa membawa bencana tersendiri. Namun, gadis itu berusaha memaklumi sifat rekannya yang satu ini. Lagipula, ia pun tertarik dengan topik yang—sepertinya 'tak sengaja—diangkat oleh pemuda itu.

"Misalnya?" tanya Higuchi tiba-tiba.

"Yah, seperti," Tachihara coba membuat otaknya bekerja. Di lain sisi, Hirotsu dan Gin mencelos dalam hati. Tak lama, sebuah pertanyaan lolos dari mulut pemuda Michizou itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu masih berada di sisinya?"

* * *

 **REASON**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

— Bungo Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

— Reason (sama OC) oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

— Cover bukan punya saya, cuma numpang pinjem /hiks

 **Rated:**

T

 **Genre:**

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff (mungkin?), Friendship, dll…

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, maafkan diri ini kalau para chara terlihat OOC, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **Summary:**

Higuchi heran. Orang di sekitarnya memertanyakan alasannya yang tetap berada di sisi Akutagawa. Dan, dia sendiri 'tak tahu jawabannya. / "Apa melakukan sesuatu tanpa mengetahui alasannya adalah hal yang salah?" / "Kau tahu? Tidak semua hal dapat kita ketahui alasannya." / "Lagipula, ada hal yang tidak membutuhkan alasan, bukan?"

 **A/N:**

Oneshoot

Teruntuk orang-orang yang menanyakan alasanku yang tetap melakukan 'hal ini'. Terus, yah, gak ada yg lain, sih. Cuma iseng-iseng bikin doank. Pelampiasan, gitu. Kalo disuruh cari alasan, sih, buat ngerayain ultah Akutagawa ama Higuchi yg udah (lama) lewat dan yg akan datang (walau masih lama). Takut gak sempat ngeramein… _|| [Mohon maafkan dan maklumi kegajean dan kenewbiean diri ini]

Omong-omong, di sini ada OC. Cuma tokoh sampingan, sih. Tapi, bagi saya, dia punya peran yang cukup penting. Soalnya… yah, gitu, deh. Gak tau kalo menurut readers sekalian :P Kalo mau, readers sekalian bisa nganggap itu [Y/n] :)

Yang enjoy bacanya~! :D ^_^

* * *

Siang itu, tak biasanya panas matahari terasa begitu menyengat. Namun, teriknya hanya mampu menerangi sepertiga gang itu.

Higuchi masih menodongkan moncong pistol ke laki-laki di hadapannya. 'Apa-apaan ekspresinya itu?' Higuchi membatin kesal melihat raut wajah yang ditampilkan pemuda yang berjarak kurang dari dua meter dengannya itu. Kelopak mata yang menutup netra—membentuk dua buah sabit—serta senyum lebar bak anak polos. Apa yang diinginkannya dari Higuchi kali ini?

" _Maa, maa._ Santai saja, _Ojou-chan,_ " Higuchi mendengus, "ah! Waktu itu, kau bilang pada Tanizaki- _kun_ kalau namamu Higuchi, _ne?_ Kalau begitu, Higuchi- _chan_ , bisa tolong turunkan pistolmu itu?" lanjutnya—masih dengan senyuman.

"Jangan memanggil namaku sesukamu!" Higuchi menghardik kecil—tentu saja kesal dengan sikap seenaknya si pemuda. "Dazai Osamu, aku tahu sejak tadi kau mengikutiku. Cepat katakan urusanmu, lalu pergilah!" Higuchi menuntut dengan mata yang menajam.

Mendengar tuntutan Higuchi, Dazai terkekeh kecil.

"Yah, kalau begitu…"

.

"Maaf menunggu! Ini pesanan Tuan dan Nyonya, silahkan dinikmati!"

Di meja, tersaji satu Milk Ocha di hadapan Higuchi, dan sebuah Strawberry Parfait di hadapan Dazai. Dengan wajah seriusnya kala bekerja, Higuchi menatap Dazai yang senyam-senyum di seberangnya. Dazai sendiri terlihat masa bodoh. Ia langsung menyantap desertnya dengan sesaat sebelumnya berucap, " _Ittadakimasu~!_ "

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah kafe yang cukup dekat dengan gang tadi. Higuchi sempat ingin menolak dan mengeluarkan protesnya saat Dazai mengajaknya berbicara—Dazai bilang "mengobrol"—di tempat mereka sekarang. Namun, Dazai langsung menyela dan mengeluarkan alibi yang 'tak dapat ia balas. Dan, berakhir dengan Higuchi yang—dengan (sangat) terpaksa—mengikuti kemauan Dazai seperti ini.

"Aku tahu hubungan antara _Buso Tantei-sha_ dan Port Mafia tak setegang dulu sejak kekalahan Guild," Dazai berhenti menyuap dengan sendok yang menggantung di mulut, "tapi, aku juga punya urusan. Kami, Port Mafia, tak bisa bersantai seperti kalian, para _tantei_ ," ujar Higuchi, masih dengan raut wajah yang sama.

"Aku tahu maksudmu," Dazai mengayunkan sendoknya, "kau ingin bilang, 'cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan', _daro?_ Tapi, kasar sekali menyebut kami, para _tantei,_ seperti itu. Kami juga tak sesantai itu, tau? Pekerjaan kalian saja yang terlalu kotor." Dazai kembali menyendoki parfaitnya. Sementara itu, Higuchi mendengus kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Akutagawa- _kun?_ " tanya Dazai santai.

" _Senpai_ masih seperti biasa. Seperti dia yang dulu kau bimbing," Higuchi meminum pesanannya sedikit, "tapi, dia sedikit berubah. Semenjak duet tak disengajanya dengan _Jinko._ "

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu."

Lalu, hening menjalari mereka.

"Yah, dari sudut pandang manapun, kau adalah seorang wanita yang loyal," Dazai bersandar pada sandaran kursinya, "beruntung sekali Akutagawa- _kun_ memilikimu di sisinya. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan mengajakmu bunuh diri ganda," Dazai menunjuk Higuchi dengan sendoknya. "Sayang sekali, aku bukanlah dia," sambungnya dengan senyuman, lalu kembali makan.

"Aku juga terkadang kepikiran," Dazai memainkan sendoknya, "tentang alasan di balik kesetiaanmu padanya," Dazai melirik Higuchi dari balik sendoknya. "Atsushi- _kun_ juga bertanya-tanya, lho," tambahnya.

"Jadi, kau tahu jawabannya?" tanya Dazai tiba-tiba, membuat Higuchi bingung.

"Apa?"

"Alasanmu itu. Alasan yang membuatmu masih bersama dengan Akutagawa- _kun._ "

Higuchi merespon dengan helaan nafas. "Salah satu anak buahku juga menanyakan hal yang sama padaku."

"Lalu?"

Higuchi menatap Dazai, "dan, jawaban yang akan kuberikan padamu sama seperti yang kukatakan padanya." Higuchi diam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu."

Mendengar jawaban Higuchi, Dazai mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Lalu, dengan gerakan canggung ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yah… sejujurnya, aku telah memrediksi kau akan mengatakan itu," Higuchi fokus pada Dazai, "tapi, tetap saja bagiku itu hal yang mengejutkan."

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan itu?" tanya Higuchi heran.

"Tidak, tidak," Dazai mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "tapi, akan lebih bagus jika kau tahu jawabannya," Dazai berkata sambil kembali menunjuk Higuchi dengan sendoknya.

"Sejujurnya," Dazai menatap Higuchi yang sedang minum, "aku juga merasa bingung, terkadang. Aku tahu penyebabnya, tapi tidak tahu alasannya. Bukankah itu hal yang aneh?" jeda—Higuchi menghela nafas, "apa melakukan sesuatu tanpa mengetahui alasannya adalah hal yang salah?" Higuchi berkata sambil memandang minumannya—menerawang.

"Tidak juga," Higuchi mengalihkan perhatiannya, "di dunia ini, tidak ada yang dapat kita ketahui segalanya, dan itulah yang disebut kemungkinan," Dazai menyendoki parfait terakhirnya, "karena itu, dirimu yang tidak tahu itu tidak sepenuhnya salah."

Dazai berdiri, "kau tahu? Tidak semua hal dapat kita ketahui alasannya," lalu, mengeluarkan uang dan meletakkannya di sebelah gelas parfaitnya tadi. "Dan, bagiku ada hal yang tak dan tidak sama sekali memerlukan alasan khusus. Omong-omong, ini uang untuk membayar bagianku," Dazai tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar dari kafe, meninggalkan Higuchi yang termenung.

.

Higuchi berjalan di koridor markas besar Port Mafia. Melangkah menuju sebuah pintu besar dengan dua buah daun pintu, ia disambut dua orang penjaga. "Higuchi _desu,_ " ucapan Higuchi dibalas dengan dibukakannya pintu tersebut. Ia masuk ke ruang di hadapannya, lalu pintu di belakangnya kembali tertutup.

"Oh! Higuchi- _chan, konichiwa!_ " suara seorang perempuan menyapa telinganya. Higuchi yang sedang membawa sebuah map, berjalan mendekati si empu.

" _Konichiwa mo,_ Hotaru-s _an_. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Dan, di mana Bos?" tanya Higuchi.

"Yah, awalnya aku datang untuk melapor, tapi tiba-tiba Bos harus pergi mengurus sesuatu. Jadi, aku disuruh tinggal sebentar bersama Elise- _chan_ yang sedang mager sampai Bos kembali," manik Hotaru yang tadi menatap Higuchi bergulir ke Elise yang sedang membongkar lemarinya, "dan, sekarang aku jadi bonekanya Elise- _chan,_ " sambungnya lesu sambil meremas rok pelayannya.

"Hotarin, aku sudah menemukan gaunku yang ukurannya pas untukmu! Sekarang, kau coba, ya!" Elise berucap sambil berlari kecil mendekati keduanya dengan membawa setumpuk gaun—dengan berbagai model—di pelukannya.

Glek! Melihat dan mendengar permintaan Elise, Hotaru hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan berat. Elise menyodorkan gaun-gaunnya kepada Hotaru sambil tersenyum, "dicoba satu-satu, ya!" Hotaru menerima setumpuk gaun itu sambil mengangguk dan menangis imajiner. 'Tuhan, kuharap Higuchi- _chan_ orang terakhir yang datang ke ruang Bos untuk hari ini…" rana Hotaru dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Higuchi hanya bisa bersimpati dengan mendoakan agar ketabahan hati Hotaru ditambah. Sambil menunggu Hotaru, dia duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal—Hotaru menyuruhnya duduk sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke ruang ganti.

Tanpa disadari, Elise sudah berada di dekatnya dengan senyum biasanya. "Apa itu laporan untuk Rintarou?" tanya Elise. Higuchi balas mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, biar kusimpankan," Elise berkata sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Higuchi memberikan berkas laporannya pada Elise, lalu membiarkan dirinya melamun sementara Elise bergerak menuju meja kerja bosnya.

C-klek! Dengan perlahan, pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Namun, belum mencapai setengah, daun pintu itu berhenti mengayun. Dari balik pintu itu, terlihat kepala dan tangan Hotaru yang memegang daun pintu menyembul.

"E-Elise- _chan,_ hanya kalian berdua yang berada di sana, kan? Gak ada orang lain, kan?" tanya Hotaru dengan gugup. Sangat jelas terlihat dari wajahnya yang merona dan menampilkan ekspresi takut kalau dia merasa malu—dan, pasti takut ketahuan orang lain. Elise dengan santai berkata, "tenang saja! Aku menjaminnya!"

Dengan pelan, ia keluar dari ruang itu. Dia melangkah mendekati Elise yang sudah duduk berseberangan dengan Higuchi. Elise dan Higuchi terpana melihat Hotaru yang sudah berbalut gaun. Gaun dengan desain yang sederhana, namun tetap tampak elegan. Hotaru terlihat imut dengan wajah merona dan bibir mengerucutnya.

"Waaah! Lihat, kau sangat cantik memakai itu, Hotarin!" Elise langsung berkomentar, "benar, kan?" tanyanya pada Higuchi—meminta pendapat.

"Sejujurnya, kau cocok memakai itu, Hotaru- _san,_ " aku Higuchi.

Mendengar komentar keduanya, Hotaru protes dalam hati. "Su-sudah kucoba satu, kan? Se-sekarang, akan kucoba yang lain, ya!" Hotaru mencicit dengan segera berbalik menuju ruang ganti, lagi. Namun, belum lima langkah penuh ia ambil, Elise sudah menginterupsinya, "Hotarin! Belum, belum! Aku belum menggambarmu, jadi kau duduk dulu biar bisa kugambar."

"Hah!?"

"Kalau sudah selesai kugambar, baru Hotarin ganti gaun. Setelah itu, kau kugambar lagi!"

JLEB! Hotaru berdiri dengan tubuh yang entah bagaimana seketika melemas. Sambil merana dan mengumpat dalam hati—entah ditujukan pada siapa—ia berjalan mendekati Higuchi, lalu duduk di sofa tunggal yang bersebelahan dengannya.

"Yang kuat, Hotaru- _san,_ " bisik Higuchi menyemangati Hotaru. Yang disemangati hanya bisa mengacungkan jari jempol sambil menangis imajiner.

Elise mulai menggambar Hotaru. Dia lalu menoleh pada Higuchi, "temani aku sebentar, ya? Kalau tak keberatan dan tidak punya tugas," pintanya. Higuchi langsung mengangguk. Toh, Black Lizard dan seniornya itu pasti masih menyelesaikan misi.

Hening menyelimuti mereka dengan terkadang diselingi senandung dari Elise. Hotaru melirik Higuchi yang sepertinya sedang melamun. "Higuchi- _chan,_ " panggilnya, membuyarkan lamunan Higuchi, "bagaimana harimu? Semua berjalan seperti biasa?" tanyanya memulai percakapan.

Higuchi menoleh sekilas pada Hotaru, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Hariku baik-baik saja. Sedikit terganggu, sebenarnya," Higuchi berucap tanpa menyadari akhir kalimatnya.

"Hm? Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu hari ini?" tanya Hotaru.

"Huh? Ada apa denganku?" Higuchi balik bertanya.

"Heh? Sepertinya, kau tak menyadari ucapanmu sendiri, ya. Itu… tadi kau bilang kalau ada yang sedikit mengganggumu. Jadi, ada apa?"

Higuchi terdiam. Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya bercerita pada Hotaru—yang notebane adalah salah satu anggota Port Mafia yang akrab dengan dirinya. Higuchi mengambil nafas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Hari ini, aku merasa kebingungan melanda diriku," sebelah alis Hotaru terangkat, "orang-orang disekitarku bertanya padaku sebuah pertanyaan yang tak bisa kujawab," aku Higuchi.

"Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kau jawab? Pertanyaan apa itu?" tanya Hotaru penasaran.

Higuchi diam sejenak, lalu berucap, "mereka bertanya tentang apa alasan yang membuatku tetap bersama Akutagawa-s _enpai._ "

Hotaru menatap Higuchi yang termenung, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada dinding di balik sofa yang diduduki Elise. "Dan, kau tak tahu jawabannya, ya... mungkin, lebih tepatnya kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Hotaru mendongakkan kepalanya, memandangi langit-langit ruang itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan 'tak lama kemudian kembali duduk tegak sambil menjentikkan jarinya, "oh, iya!"

"?" Higuchi menoleh pada Hotaru yang terlihat mendapat pencerahan (?).

"Higuchi- _chan,_ boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal padamu? Yah, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, tak apa, sih. Tapi, kasih aku sedikit gambaran, gitu. Boleh?"

"Ya, bertanyalah."

"Um…" Hotaru berpikir, "pertama-tama, kenapa kau masuk ke Port Mafia dan berdampingan dengan Akutagawa- _san?_ " tanyanya.

Higuchi menatap ke depan, menerawang, "karena, sesuatu yang pernah Akutagawa-s _enpai_ lakukan untukku. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya," jawabnya.

" _Souka,_ " Hotaru diam sejenak, "kalau begitu, karena sesuatu itulah kau jadi menyayanginya, kan?" tanya Hotaru dengan menoleh ke Higuchi—menatapnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu? Yang seperti itu disebut rasa sayang. Kau mengagumi dan menyayangi Akutagawa- _san._ Di mataku, terlihat seperti itu, sih," jelas Hotaru sambil menyengir.

Higuchi terdiam. "Mm… Hotaru-s _an._ Menurutmu, salahkah jika kita melakukan sesuatu tanpa mengetahui alasannya?" tanya Higuchi.

"Setengah," Higuchi menatap Hotaru yang menerawang, "tergantung dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Jika, hal yang kau lakukan seperti membenci seseorang atau melakukan sebuah pekerjaan, besar kemungkinan kau akan menemukan jawabannya," Hotaru menatap kembali Higuchi sambil tersenyum, "tapi, jika seperti menyayangi atau mencintai seseorang, itu lain cerita. Lagipula, ada hal yang tidak membutuhkan alasan, bukan?"

"Yah, untuk lebih jelasnya… biar kupikirkan dulu contohnya," Hotaru berkata sebelum membuat otaknya bekerja.

" _Souda!_ " Hotaru menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan kepalan tangan. "Nah, dengar, ya. Aku masuk dan bekerja di Port Mafia. Awalnya, aku bersikap dingin pada semua orang di sini, termasuk pada Bos. Tapi, perlahan aku mulai membuka diri dan bersosialisasi dengan semuanya. Semenjak saat itu juga aku mulai menganggap Port Mafia sebagai keluargaku. Kau tahu mengapa?"

Higuchi terdiam, lalu menjawab, "karena, kau merasa memiliki ikatan dengan mereka?"

"Yap! Kalau begitu, kau tahu mengapa aku merasa memiliki ikatan dengan semuanya?" Hotaru kembali bertanya. "Mungkin, karena keseharian yang telah kau jalani bersama mereka," jawab Higuchi.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," tambah Hotaru, "tapi, kenapa harus karena keseharianku bersama mereka? Kenapa harus karena hal-hal yang telah mereka lakukan untukku?" Kali ini, Higuchi balas menggeleng.

"Nah, itu juga jawabanku. Aku tidak tahu," Hotaru tersenyum, "entah mengapa, aku merasa memiliki ikatan dengan mereka. Ane-s _an,_ Chuuya- _san,_ Gin-c _han,_ Akutagawa-s _an,_ Hirotsu- _san,_ dan yang lain. Bahkan, dengan Elise- _chan_ dan kau, Higuchi- _chan._ " Higuchi masih setia menatap Hotaru.

"Sama sepertimu yang memutuskan untuk selalu berada di sisi Akutagawa- _san._ Alasan yang membuatmu tidak bisa meninggalkan Port Mafia adalah Akutagawa- _san._ Dia yang pernah melakukan sesuatu untukmu membuat hatimu tersentuh, dan hal itu yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk ikut bersamanya dan berada di Port Mafia."

"Namun, jika ditanya mengapa, kau pasti tidak tahu jawabannya, kan?" Higuchi mengangguk kecil. "Pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bisa dijawab dengan hati—perasaan. Percuma jika bertanya dengan berpikir logis. Tidak semua hal dapat dijelaskan secara logika. Sama seperti hal-hal yang tidak membutuhkan sebuah alasan khusus, ataupun hal-hal yang tidak dapat kita jelaskan alasannya," jelas Hotaru. "Mm… maaf, ya. Penjelasanku malah jadi berbelit-belit," ringisnya.

Higuchi tersenyum kecil, "tak apa. Aku jadi merasa bebanku hari ini telah hilang."

"Karena, akhirnya kau menemukan jawabannya?" tanya Hotaru.

Higuchi mengangguk, lalu dengan senyum tulus berucap, "a _rigatou gozaimasu,_ Hotaru- _san!_ "

Hotaru turut tersenyum, lalu membalas, " _douitashimashite!_ Syukurlah, aku bisa membantu temanku!"

"Hotarin!" panggilan itu membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan, "aku sudah selesai menggambarmu, jadi sekarang kau bisa mengganti gaunmu!" ucap Elise dengan riang.

" _Yare, yare._ Akhirnya, sudah selesai satu," gumam Hotaru dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Yosh, Higuchi- _chan!_ Pulang dan beristirahatlah! Kau masih harus mengurus _Kuroi Tokage_ dan Akutagawa-s _an,_ kan?" ujar Hotaru sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Higuchi mengangguk, lalu turut berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Hotaru-s _an,_ " pamitnya.

"Ya, hati-hati, dan sampai jumpa lagi!" Hotaru melambaikan tangannya, lalu segera menanyai Elise gaun apa yang harus ia pakai selanjutnya—saat Higuchi benar-benar telah keluar ruangan dan pintu ruang telah kembali ditutup. 'Yah, kuharap kali ini kebingungan Higuchi- _chan_ benar-benar telah hilang,' batinnya.

Sementara, Higuchi berjalan keluar dari markas besar Port Mafia dengan langkah yang terasa ringan. Ia menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi senja, tersenyum dengan nafas yang lebih melegakan.

Baru saja Higuchi hendak kembali melangkah, ia melihat seorang pria bertopi fedora. Dia segera menundukkan badan saat orang tersebut berada di dekatnya, lalu kembali menegakkan badan dan mengambil langkah saat orang itu sudah melewatinya.

Higuchi seketika mengingat sesuatu, 'bukankah yang tadi itu Eksekutif Nakahara Chuuya?' ia membatin. Terdiam sejenak, Higuchi segera merapalkan doa untuk keselamatan harga diri dan rasa malu Hotaru. Lalu, kembali melangkah.

— **Omake—**

"Elise-c _han!_ Yang benar saja! Tadi kau bilang hanya menggambarku, kenapa sekarang malah ingin berfoto? Dengan penampilanku yang begini pula!?" tanya plus protes Hotaru.

"Ya ampun, Hotarin! Kenapa kau secerewet ini, sih? Ini untuk kenang-kenangan!" bujuk Elise.

Yah, sekarang ini, Hotaru yang sudah berpenampilan seperti Elise dipaksa untuk berfoto bersama. Niatnya cuma bertanya, eh, malah direkomendasikan penampilan macam ini. Hotaru jadi terlihat seperti Elise versi remaja—manis-manis gimana, gitu~ /plak

"Cuma untuk kenang-kenangan, kan? Ya sudah, ayo!" Hotaru menyerah sambil mendengus. Sementara, Elise dengan riang memosisikan dirinya di samping Hotaru—menghadap kamera yang sudah dia siapkan.

Jepret! Keduanya lalu mendekat ke kamera dan melihat hasilnya. Tampak keduanya saling bergandengan. Dengan Elise yang tersenyum manis dan Hotaru yang menyengir sembari membentuk huruf "V" pada sebelah jari tangannya yang lain.

Hotaru bernafas lega, lalu berkata, "udahan, ya? Capeeek, nih!"

"Belum, belum! Satu kali lagi!"

"EH!? Ya ampun, Elise- _chan_ —"

Suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi keduanya. Refleks mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan, menemukan Chuuya sedang berdiri sambil memandangi mereka. Pintu kemudian kembali tertutup, diiringi dengan suara Chuuya, "apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

…

Hening. Tak lama, keduanya menampilkan ekspresi yang kontras: Elise yang tersenyum riang, dan Hotaru yang terlihat panik dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran.

"Wah~! Kebetulan! Kalau begitu, ayo kita berfoto bersama!" Elise berucap sambil menarik Chuuya mendekati Hotaru yang mematung. "Dengar, ya, Hotarin! Ini juga untuk kenang-kenangan, lho!" ujar Elise sambil menunjuk Hotaru.

"Uukh…" Hotaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya—menahan rasa malu dan jengkel, "Chuuya- _san!_ Tolong tolak permintaan Elise-c _han!_ Kumohon! Ini demi masa depanku!" rengek Hotaru pada Chuuya yang heran.

Namun, reaksi yang didapat 'tak sesuai keinginannya.

Chuuya menyeringai, "hee? Mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan anak emas Bos. Yang ada, nanti aku malah dapat 'hadiah' dari Bos. Kau mau menanggungnya?" Hotaru balas menggeleng cepat. Chuuya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hotaru—masih dengan seringaiannya, "lagipula, langka sekali melihatmu yang selalu dibalut jubah hitam berpenampilan seperti. Mana mungkin aku mau melewatkannya."

" _Omae…_ " Hotaru geram. Ingin rasanya menonjok orang satu ini, lalu melemparnya ke laut Yokohama.

"AKU AKAN MEMBALAS PERBUATAN KALIAN INI SETELAH SEMUANYA SELESAI!" Teriakan Hotaru menggema di markas besar Port Mafia, membuat orang-orang terheran (plus terkejut).

Sementara itu, Dazai yang sedang bersantai di asrama tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Nanti aku mau minta hadiah apa, ya~, dari Hotaru- _chan_?"

 **~ Owari ~**

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Yo, minna~! Kali ini, saya membuat ff oneshoot! *ngibarin bendera* Sumpah, dari semua draft ff oneshoot yang saya buat, cuma ini yang baru saya selesein /hah? Padahal, saya baru di fandom ini, tapi yang duluan kelar malah ini.

Dark Sarah: Oi, gimana nasib ff di fandom yg lain? Kasian draft ff oneshoot Narutomu, tuh. Belumutan gegara nunggu lu.

Author: Iye, iye! Masih dalam proses, kok! /plak

Oh iya! Ada yang tau panggilan Elise ke orang selain Mori Ougai? Perasaan, Elise cuma pernah nyebutin nama Mori Ougai. Itupun, dengan panggilan khusus, bukan kayak ditambahin suffix. Atau mungkin, sumbernya ada di manganya? #bingung

Plus, ada yang tau perbedaan desain ama model? Saya udah cari di Gugel, tapi gagal paham :(

Oh iya. Pesenannya si Higuchi itu awalnya Choco Ocha. Tapi, saya ragu Higuchi suka itu. Jadi, saya ubah ke Milk Ocha :P /plak Saya sendiri ragu, minuman itu emang ada ato gak. /oi Tapi, saya cari Gugel Gambar, Milk Ocha itu ada. Cuman, kayaknya namanya bukan itu, deh... *krik krik*

Btw, untuk kelengkapan cerita, silahkan minna sekalian berimajinasi :) Saya juga nghayal, kok /plak

Dark Sarah: Oke, minna. Karena si Sarah gak tau harus bicara apa lagi, kami akhiri dulu.

Rasio Sarah: Mohon saran, kritik, dan responnya! **RnR?**


End file.
